1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to produce merchandising apparatus. More particularly, the invention concerns a novel non-metallic merchandising rack assemblage for use in refrigerated cases of the type found in supermarkets for displaying and merchandising meat and produce.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
At the present time meat and produce is almost universally displayed and merchandised in supermarkets in large forwardly accessible refrigerated cases. The cases include built-in refrigeration units adapted to cause cool, moisture controlled air to flow through and about the display case. Typically, the produce is supported on wire racks mounted within the case and the cool air flows over and about the produce as it is circulated from the top and the rear of the case by a small blower associated with the refrigerated unit.
Display cases manufactured by different manufacturers are generally of somewhat different width and length. However, in almost all cases, metal wire racks are used to support the produce or meat, at a location intermediate the display case and in the path of the circulating air. These metal wire racks are generally removably supported within the case at their front and rear edges by support pins which are received within apertures formed in the front and rear walls of the case. Generally the location of these pins and the hole spacing in the walls of the cases vary from manufacturer to manufacturer so that generally replacement racks must be procured from the original manufacturer of the case.
Typically the wire racks provided by the case manufacturer comprise a plurality of transversely, or longitudinally, extending spaced apart wires which are connected proximate their extremities to rigid side or end members by soldering, brazing or the like. Racks supplied by certain of the case manufacturers tend to be somewhat flimsy and frequently break or deform during use. Additionally, because the wire racks which support the produce are continuously exposed to moisture, their useful life is very short since they tend to rust and corrode in a short time. For sanitation and appearance reasons, the rusted and corroded racks must be frequently replaced. Because of the corrosion problems, the racks provided by some manufacturers are plated or coated with a plastic coating. However, after a period of use, the coating on these racks tends to chip and flake causing them to take on a shoddy appearance. Additionally, the coating which flakes off tends to contaminate the food products housing within the display case making the racks unfit for use. If replacement racks are unavailable from the manufacturer of the case they must be custom made, often at considerable cost.
One of the primary objects of the present invention is to provide durable, lightweight, non-metallic replacement racks, or tray assemblages, which are uniquely designed to be readily interchangeable with the metal racks normally provided by the leading refrigerated case manufacturers. These novel tray assemblages are constructed of lightweight, high density, injection molded polyethylene (structural foam). The unique assemblages are extremely durable in use, can be steam cleaned, provide long life and embody several interlocking, interchangeable parts which substantially increase the versatility of the assemblages over the metal racks of the type generally furnished by the manufacturers. For example, in addition to providing the basic produce supporting rack, the assemblages of the present invention include readily interconnectible product dividers, product retainers, data display devices and deck pieces which in combination create a complete system for a superior merchandising display. Such accessories are not readily available or usable with the wire racks provided by present manufacturers.
Further, the basic produce supporting trays of the present invention are provided with uniquely designed central portions which are apertured to control and enhance the flow pattern of the refrigerated air about the produce. The previously mentioned accessory components of the assemblage are provided with cylindrically shaped interlocking portions which are adapted to removably snap into place with in the apertures provided in the supporting tray so as to permit the components of the assemblage to be quickly assembled together to meet particular merchandising requirements. Whereas, the standard wire type racks provided by the display case manufacturers tend to damage certain soft products such as fruits, cheese and the like, the unique design of the racks of the present invention inflict no such damage.